


I’ve missed you

by DiamondintheRough76



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondintheRough76/pseuds/DiamondintheRough76
Summary: Fives comes to see his Senator.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	I’ve missed you

“If I see another data pad I’m going to throw it,” you snap at your servant as she walks in. 

“No Ma’am,” she laughed, “there’s a trooper here to see you.” She bowed and flashed a knowing grin. You were the Senator from a small Republic planet. You were in your office in the Senate building, where you’d been for days. This bill was important, but getting it even to be heard on the senate floor was near impossible. 

It had been meeting after meeting, late nights of revising and preparing memos and speeches to give to fellow senators so they’d give their support. 

You were exhausted and it showed. Your servant cleared the empty cups that once held caf, the only thing keeping you going. Well, up until the doors slid open and Fives came in. 

“Good evening, mesh’la.” You smiled at his cocky tone, trying to hide your exhaustion. 

You turned around to greet the trooper. “You certainly dressed up nice,” you smirked. He was wearing a nice tunic and trousers, with takeout in one hand and flowers in the other. 

“And you look tired,” he murmured, setting his gifts on your desk. “Have you not been sleeping?”

“M’busy,” you mumbled. 

“Too busy for me?” Fives looked at you through his thick lashes, with chocolate eyes that made you melt. 

“Never,” you promised. 

“Then how about we take a speeder back to your apartment?” His grin didn’t match his attempt at coyness. 

“Where’s your armor?” 

“Already there,” he said with a wink. You stifled a yawn before following him down to where your speeder was parked. 

He sped through the busy sky to the place he knew well, hastily parking in the small port and carrying you to the door. 

“Eager are we?” you tsk. He laughed, setting you down and running a hand uncertainly through his hair. 

“Sorry,” he murmured, a red tint settling over his sharp cheekbones. “It’s just been a while since I got to...you know.”

“Yes,” you chuckle, kissing him. “I’d hope it’s been the same amount of time as me.”

“Well, I don’t exactly have much free time,” he mumbled between sloppy kisses. “And any I get, I’m here.”

“And that’s how it should be, Fiv’ika.” He moaned into your mouth at the endearment, and you used the distraction to slip your arms around him. 

He moved his tongue between your lips, you allowed them to part, deepening the kiss. He pushed you back into the wall, breaking the kiss, and you could see the hunger and lust in his eyes. 

“You don’t know how much I’ve missed you,” he growled in your ear. The low and possessive tone sent shivers down your spine. 

“I can feel how much against my thigh,” you chipped back. Fives was always a tease, so you had no issue teasing him back a bit. He made a small noise, taken aback, before determination settled over his features. 

Your clothes were off in an instant, discarded who knows where as you were thrown to the bed. You sat up, confused. 

Fives was standing over you, stroking himself. He’d left you in your underthings, and he looked down appreciatively before making a small “tsk” noise. 

“That mouth of yours is gonna get you in trouble,” he remarked slyly. 

“It’s my job to run my mouth,” you retorted. 

“Well, let’s see if that skill helps you now.” You hadn’t noticed him getting closer, but when the sweet taste of precum hit your mouth your lips parted eagerly. 

He allowed his hands to rest tangled in your hair, allowing you to bob your head up and down. He talked tough, but he had no intention of hurting you. 

You were pulled from these thoughts as he finished, your mouth filling with each spurt. 

“Sorry,” he murmured. 

“For what?” you chuckled, pulling him down to the bed before straddling his thighs. You allowed one hand to trail down his muscular abs, finding and tracing a new scar. He shivered at the touch. 

His eyes focused in on your lips as you licked a small white droplet that had escaped, his pupils still blown wide. 

Whatever he wanted to apologize for was forgotten; he leaned in for a kiss, tongue moving eagerly to explore. 

He kissed down your jaw, neck, breast. He paused to give each attention that made you moan, before moving down your stomach. 

He used his thumbs to part your lips, brushing the little bundle of nerves. You felt your toes clench at just that; it had been far too long. 

He chuckled, leaning in to dip his tongue in. He moved the thick appendage in an out, his goatee occasionally scraping against the sensitive bud and making you moan quietly. 

He made sure you were ready for him using his tongue and fingers, before standing. He opened a small packet before rolling the content over his length. 

He lined up and slid in slowly, savoring the way you clenched around him. He waited patiently for you to adjust before he began to move, slowly at first. He leaned in to kiss you. 

You moaned into his mouth when he found that spot, continuing to plow into it until you clenched around him and dropped your head back in bliss. He quickly chased down his own release, before disappearing to clean off. 

You dozed off, but when he came back he moved you to the pillow and crawled in next to you. “I’ve missed you,” he mumbled into your hair. 

“And I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated! Let me know if there are any typos.
> 
> Also, discussion, why do all smut fics describe semen as salty? Am I crazy? Is this too personal? Who knows...
> 
> Anyway...I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
